Perjuangan si Nanas
by vinara 28
Summary: Perjuangan Shikamaru untuk mendapatkan Temari/ isinya cuman kegejean Shikatema/Bad Summary/RnR/Flame/For 'ShikaTema Black Day Event'


**Perjuangan si Nanas**

_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair: Shikamaru N. & Temari._

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, no EYD._

* * *

Aku punya musuh, dia sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku jengkel. Apapun yang ku katakan selalu salah dimatanya. Bahkan dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa aku musuhnya, karena itu aku beranggapan bahwa dia juga musuhku.

Musuh yang selalu aku cari-cari dan selalu aku jaili setiap bertemu dengannya.

Aku mengintip dari cela jendela penginapanku, disana sudah ada seorang pria berambut nanas yang tengah bersandar menungguku keluar. Ya, dialah musuhku.

Aku berjalan dengan malas menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Cerewet, ayo ikut denganku." Ujarnya tak kalah ketusnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya, tak biasanya dia datang tanpa ada keperluan. "Untuk apa? Aku sedang sibuk, aku harus membuat laporan untuk Gaara." Sanggahku, aku berada diKonoha hanya untuk memperlancar hubungan diplomatis Suna dan Konoha. Mana mungkin aku bersantai-santai saja.

"Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras, Kunoichi tangguh sepertimu juga membutuhkan istirahat." Tutur Shikamaru. Sekilas aku melihat senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Aku menunduk tak tau harus berkata apa. "Lalu kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkeliling di Hutan Nara. Disana kau bisa melihat Rusa, setidaknya pemandangan disana bisa mengurangi kadar kesetresanmu."

'Apakah ini kencan?' pikirku, "Bu-bukankah kita musuh? Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan?" sentaku.

"Siapa yang menganggapmu musuh?" Tanya Shikamaru,wajahnya dia angkat hanya untuk menatap mataku lebih dalam.

"Tempo hari saat di kantor Hokage. Kau bilang kalau aku musuhmu." Ucapku mengingatkan kejadian tempo hari yang sempat membuat hatiku nyeri.

"Itu karena kau terus mengataiku nanas," Tutur Shikamaru sedikit berteriak, "Lagi pula, itu bukan dari lubuk hatiku." Lanjutnya bergumam.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku memastikan apa yang ku dengar barusan.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat ikut denganku." Shikamaru mengalihkan topik. Ia menyeretku untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey, aku belum menyetujuinya." Grutuku tapi tak didengar sama sekali.

**~...~**

Aku terduduk diatas rumput dengan bersandarkan pohon yang ada dihutan Nara, meskipun dibilang Hutan tapi tempat ini tidak begitu mirip dengan hutan, karena terdapat padang rumput yang begitu luas. Mataku sesekali melirik pria pemalas yang saat ini malah tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ne, Shikamaru sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Shikamaru membuka matanya melirik tajam kearahku "Cuman ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Jawabnya singkat, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru merubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Kenapa kau terlalu tomboy dan cerewet? Bisakah kau merubah menjadi sedikit lembut dan feminim?"

Aku mengernyit "Apa maksudmu? Ini gayaku, kenapa kau yang protes." Ujarku tak suka jika ada orang yang mengaturku.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau bersikap lebih manis, mungkin kita tidak akan terus bertengkar setiap hari." Shikamaru kembali berbaring.

Aku mengerutkan keningku 'Manis?' "Hey, jangan pernah membujukku untuk berubah menjadi wanita manis yang selalu memasang senyum palsu. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita seperti itu." Aku berteriak tak suka.

Shikamaru menggosok telinganya. "Cerewet, aku hanya memberi tahu pandanganku saja, bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi wanita manis." Grutunya menatapku tajam.

Sesuatu didalam hatiku ingin keluar, rasanya sangat panas saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjadi wanita manis. Aku menendang Shikamaru hingga dia terpental jauh. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa meluapkan emosiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru menarik leher bajuku hingga wajahku berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, posisi kami masih tetap sama. Blush.. pipiku langsung memerah saat kurasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru yang sampai diwajahku.

"Kyyaa.." aku memberontak dengan mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi tanpa diduga cengkraman tangan Shikamaru terlalu kuat sehingga bajuku ikut tertarik olehnya.

"Kyyaa.." Teriakku sekali lagi. Kedua tanganku menyilang menutupi dadaku. Kimono hitamku terkoyak, membuat sebagian tubuh bagian atasku terekspos dengan jelas.

Shikamaru tak berkedip memandangiku, dengan jelas aku melihat hidungnya berdarah. "Kyyaa.. dasar mesum..!" Aku meringku dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu.. Hiks.." aku sangat malu.

Tanpa diduga Shikamaru melemparkan jaket Shinobinya untukku. "Pakai ini." Ujarnya. Aku tersentak dan meliriknya sejenak, setelah itu aku sambar jaket milik Shikamaru.

"Maaf, karena aku telah melihat tubuhmu." Shikamaru berjalan disalah satu pohon dan duduk mempunggungiku.

Aku menunduk malu, "Terimakasih karena meminjamkan ini untukku." Gumamku. "Besok akan aku kembalikan setelah aku cuci." Lanjutku.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan, jaket itu untukmu saja, lagi pula aku punya banyak dirumah." Ucapnya mantap.

"Tidak, besok akan ku kembalikan." Sanggahku bersikukuh.

Shikamaru berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "Sudah ku bilang untuk mu saja." Shikamaru pun tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah tidak akan ku kembalikan, tapi akan ku buang ketempat sampah." Ujarku tak mau kalah. Lagi pula buat apa aku menyimpan barang nya.

"Terserah." Tanggapnnya kembali mempunggungiku.

Suasanya berubah menjadi sunyi, aku dan dia sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Aku melihat Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." tapi tak lama setelah itu dia terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok. "Ternyata aku tidak bisa seperti Asuma sensei." Ujarnya, membuang batang rokok yang masih menyala.

Aku terkikik geli meliah ekspresinya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menikmati angin." Ucapku bohong.

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan. "Duduklah disini, udara disini lebih sejuk." Perintahnya. Aku pun menuruti perintah Shikamaru.

"Em, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru, entah kenapa berubah menjadi kikuk. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ada," jawabku.

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru cepat.

"Kedua adikku." Jawabku tanpa beban. Karena kenyataannya merekalah orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Maksudku mencintai seorang pria, bukan keluarga." Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Owh." Aku membulatkan mulutku sembari berpikir siapa pria yang aku cintai. "Sepertinya tidak ada." Ujarku jujur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shikamaru "Bagaimana denganku?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku "Kau? Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Shikamaru menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang pria?" tanya Shikamaru seperti orang bodoh. Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraannya tapi aku sengaja berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai pria, mana mungkin aku melihatmu sebagai wanita." Aku tersenyum simpul memperhatikan reaksinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ah, sudahlah abaikan saja ucapanku." Shikamaru melepas genggamannya.

Aku diam-diam tertawa, ternyata Shikamaru punya sisi imut nya juga.

"Temari, aku menyukaimu."

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap daari bibir Shikamaru, "A-apa?"

"Aku meyukaimu, dan aku mau kau melihatku sebagai pria." Shikamaru melirik sejenak kearahku kemudian kembali menunduk. "Apa jawabanmu?" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku memastikan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Maksudku, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku." Ucapnya dengan jelas dan gamblang.

Aku menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Ano, eto, sebenarnya aku mau, tapi. . ." aku memotong ucapanku.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Shikamaru memintaku untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tapi, kau harus meminta ijin dulu kepada adik-adikku." Aku sengaja mengatakan itu, hanya untuk menguji seberapa besar niatnya untuk memilikiku.

"Baiklah, tapi apa aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk meminta ijin?" Shikamaru kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau harus ke Suna untuk menemui mereka." Aku tersenyum lebar kearah Shikamaru.

"Medokusai, tapi demi dirimu akan aku lakukan." Sautnya dengan kata gombalan.

**~.~**

Ekor mataku tak henti-henti melihat tiga orang pria yang tengah perang dingin akibat lontaran kata dari salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana suasananya tak sedingin ini? Jika dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru bilang kalau dia ingin melamarku. Bahkan aku kaget, bukankah perjanjiannya kalau dia hanya ingin meminta restu untuk menjadi pacarku.

Gaara melirik sejenak kearahku seolah mencari sesuatu dibali tatapanku ini, aku memalingkan muka tak berani menatap tatapan dinginnya. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur dengan mereka.

"Apa kau bersungsuh-sungguh dengan Nee-san ku?" tanya Kankuro mulai menanggapi permintaan dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengagguk mentap, bahkan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terselip dari iris matanya.

"Kau tau kan kalau Nee-san adalah salah satu Kunoichi kebanggaan Suna, dan dia juga saudara dari Kazekage suna?" tanya Gaara, entah kenapa kali ini Gaara jadi banyak bicara. Shikamaru mengaguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Lalu, apa usahamu untuk melindungi dia?" lanjut Gaara tak sabaran.

Ingin rasanya aku terkikik melihat tingkah mereka bertiga, entah sejak kapan kehidupanku menjadi keputusan bersama. Tapi bagaimanapun juga inilah keluargaku, mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungiku dan memberikan yaang terbaik untukku.

"Usahaku? Seperti yang kau katakan Temari adalah Kunoichi kebanggaan Suna, sudah pasti kemampuannya lebih dari kunoichi lainnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa selalu melindunginya, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya merasa aman."

"Aku bukan wanita lemah seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Sambarku dengan sedikit bergumam. Aku bersandar pada sofa, memposisikan diriku pada posisi ternyaman. Terserah bagaimana posisi mereka duduk yang terlihat begitu formal dan tegang.

Gaara mendelik kearahku. "Hm, lalu bagaimana kau akan membuat Temari-nee bahagia?"

Shikamaru terdiam, dia terlihat sangat berhati-hati memilih kata. "Apapun itu, akan ku usahakan dia bahagia," tutur Shikamaru seolah jawabannya benar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaan ku selain diriku sendiri. Aku bukan wanita lemah dan aku bukan wanita yang selalu larut dalam kesedihan," sambarku tak suka.

"Kebahagiaan memang tercipta dari hatimu, tapi pemicu kebahagiaan itu dari luar, dari seseorang yang dekat denganmu. Kau memang kuat tapi kau juga butuh dilindungi, bukan untuk menjadikanmu lemah, tapi untuk membuatmu merasa tidak sendiri."

Mataku membulat menatap Shikamaru yang berargumen dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum senang atas jawabannya. Gaara meliha ekspresiku langsung merubah air mukanya menjadi tenang.

"Kalian aku restui, tapi jaga baik-baik Nee-san ku." Ujar Gaara akhirnya memberi restu.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Nee-san, kau akan ku bunuh." Timpal Kankuro, tangannya ia genggam membentuk sebuah tonjokan yang diarahkan kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, ia mengagguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "Kau milikku sekarang."

"Eh?"

.

**END**

* * *

_Aku telat ya? T,T maaf dech buat Shikatema lovers.. *Sembah sujud* udah telat ngasih ficnya Gaje lagi. Dan sekedar pemberi tahuan, Judul sama isi gak nyambung._

_Ini fic aku ambil dari kejadian Gaje ku di fb yang ketemu sama akun Shikamaru :D tapi endingnya gak sama ma yang atas.. wkwkwk *tertawa nista* (Abaykan)_

_._

_Happy Black day Event (^O^)9_


End file.
